extinctioncorearkfandomcom-20200214-history
Tribesmen
Extinction core adds a new system of progression to the game through Tribes; Human enemies with unique abilities and powerful equipment. As you progress through the ranks you unlock Prime Gear engrams that can benefit you along the way. Tribesmen are the dominant inhabitants of the Ark. They are brutal and unforgiving. They swarm the Ark in quick succession and almost never appear alone. When you encounter one, let alone a group, be prepared for a battle to the death. Tribesmen don't have bases; they spawn in specific areas like any other creature. You can KO or passive tame Tribesmen and Alpha Tribesmen using cooked prime meat jerky. Each tribe also drops specific kibbles. Note: Tribesmen and Alpha Tribesmen summon untameable creatures (that can be distinguished by their saddles & flags) to aid them in battle. They last for 30 seconds. Tribe Chieftains The Chieftains are the leaders of their respective tribe. They are unforgiving and will decimate everything they come in contact with. They are highly aggressive, so be very cautious when one is near. Chieftains drop xeno kibble as well as different artifacts that are required to make the Matrix (which is needed for boss saddles). Each chieftain summons a small squad of their color of tribesmen. Chieftains cannot be tamed. Yellow Tribe *Cloth tier *Predominantly located along beaches *Drops: Dodo Egg Kibble, Para Kibble *Weapons: Spears, Clubs, and Bows *Summons: Parasaur and Phimoa *Alpha Tribesman Summons: Alpha Parasaur Krieg, Yellow Chieftain Green Tribe *Hide tier *Predominantly located in jungles and forests *Drops: *Weapons: Spears and Bows *Summons: Direbear and Raptor *Alpha Tribesman summons: Alpha Direbear Rollo, Green Chieftain Brown Tribe *Desert Cloth tier *Only located on Scorched Earth *Drops: *Weapons: Bows, Swords, Shotguns, Flamethrowers *Summons: *Alpha Tribesman summons: Placeholder for Brown Chieftan Blue Tribe *Scuba Tier *Predominantly located in the ocean and along coasts *Drops: *Weapons: Crossbows and pikes *Summons: Baryonyx and Carbonemys *Alpha Tribesman summons: Alpha Baryonyx for Blue Chieftan Purple Tribe *Ghillie Tier *Predominantly located in the swamp *Drops: Argent Kibble, Tapejara Kibble, Trike Kibble, Allo Kibble *Weapons: Longneck Rifles and Pikes (Mostly Tranquilizer) *Summons: Araneo and Kaprosuchus *Alpha Tribesman summons: Alpha Kaprosuchus Thane, Purple Chieftain Red Tribe *Chitin Tier *Predominantly located in the redwoods *Drops: Gallimimus Egg Kibble, Carno Kibble *Weapons: Sword/Shield, Dual Wielded Swords, Simple Pistol, and Longneck Rifle *Summons: Allosaurus and Thylacoleo *Alpha Tribesman summons: Alpha Allosaur Tyrannus, Red Chieftain Orange Tribe *Flak Tier *Drops: Diplodocus Egg Kibble, *Weapons: Sword, Shotgun, Assault Rifle *Summons: Argentavis and Megalosaurus *Alpha Tribesman summons: Alpha Argentavis Setrakian, Orange Chieftain Black Tribe *Riot Tier *Predominantly located near volcanos and burnt areas *Drops: Megalosaurus Egg Kibble, *Weapons: Electric Prod, Sniper Rifle, and Rocket Launcher *Summons: Dodorexy and *Alpha Tribesman summons: Alpha Dodorexy Eichorst, Black Chieftain White Tribe Tek Tribesmen only spawns at Wild Dino Max level of the server. For example, if the wild dino max level in the server is 150, the Tek will only spawn at level 150. They have an AOE knock out attack that can increase the torpor very fast or instantly knock out Alpha, normal creatures, and you. This knockout, however, barely works/doesn't work on Bosses. Killing Tek Tribesmen will let you earn Prime Tek Grams. They also drop kibble packs, diamonds and resource packs. Cannot be tamed. *Tek Tier *Rare spawn *Weapons: Tek Rifle *Summons: Tek Apex T-Rex__FORCETOC__ Category:Tribesmen Category:NPC Category:Chieftain